In Dreams
by K.S.T.2012
Summary: Series of One-Shot Lemons I've written. Some may be dreams others are AH some Vamp etc Slightly OOC E/B Rated M for launguage and sex. Got any steamy ideas? Let me know!
1. The Truth Behind Those Eyes And His Lies

**A/N: I just wanted to write a lemon for the hell of it really. See what happens when you get bored... ya get all ansy. o.O**

**This may only make it as a one shot or I might make a series of totally random enterludes. I dunno just yet.**

**Oh, and durr, this is defiantly rated M for graphic adult scenes/themes.**

**Disclaimer: I seriously don't think I'll ever get my hands on the 'real' rights to Twilight. But one can dream... **

* * *

**The Truth Behind Those Eyes And His Lies**

"Bella, could you turn down that damn television?!" Charlie hollered from the kitchen where he'd been cleaning his rifle and handgun.

"Yea, yea, yea, Dad. Calm down." Bella rolled her eyes and held the remote out pressing the volume button. She was sitting slouched on the couch with a bag of Doritos resting on her stomach. Sitting next to her was her long time friend, Edward; They had known each other since early childhood. Currently they were on summer vacation before their Senior year in High School. All of their other friends had summer jobs to attend to before school started back up for them too.

Charlie finished up in the kitchen and put away his cleaning supplies. He then holstered his handgun and with rifle in hand went to the front door where his hat was hung. "Bella, I'm leaving now. You two keep out of trouble. I'll be back around eleven; don't wait up."

Bella turned around looking at her dad and nodded, "Later Dad." With little more, Charlie was on his way to patrol the town.

"Want something to drink? I'm gonna get a Coke." Edward chimed in. Bella had forgotten he was even there he was always so quiet with others around.

"Oh yea. Get me a...... Coke too." She had to think of what they had stocked in the refrigerator. Edward nodded and sprang up from the couch a little too quickly because he immediately fell backwards onto the couch yet again. "That was quick." Bella laughed. "Are you alright?"

"Whoo. I'll be fine in just a minute, head rush." Edward said with his eyes closed and a faint smile on his lips.

Bella reached over and patted him on the head. Edward scooted his body across the couch a little further so his head was now planted on Bella's lap. She continued to pat on his head and in forgetting what she was doing began to rub and entwine her fingers into his hair. Edward enjoyed the attention he was receiving from Bella; he'd always liked her but never wanted to mess up what he had with her as a friend. Forgetting where he was momentarily he let out a low moan, "Mmmmmmm."

Bella glanced down into Edwards now open shocked eyes. Edward cleared his throat and sat up slowly this time. "I'm just going to go get our drinks now." His voice had cracked a few times while speaking.

Bella was at a loss of what to say to him. Comfortable as it was being so close to him, she didn't want to make the situation more awkward by mentioning anything now.

Edward walked back into the room and handed over the soda. He gulped his down greedily and gave a loud belch to witch he blushed and said, "Excuse me." Bella only laughed at her friend.

Hesitantly Bella looked back over to Edward, "Do you want to have another movie-a-thon with me?" Edward thought this over quickly and agreed. "Just until eight though, Mom wants me back home for dinner."

Bella gave him a pout look and he knew what that look meant, 'Can you stay longer?' He sighed and went to call his mother.

"Oh, before we start, I'm gonna go get my shower in for the day. Alright?" Edward nodded to her with the phone pressed against his ear.

She climbed the staircase to her bedroom to retrieve her towel and went into the bathroom. She started up the water and began to undress herself. When the water was warm enough she stepped in and rinsed her day away. Sure it was only 3 in the afternoon, but her and Edward had been playing video games all morning and went on a walk down at the beach too. When she was thoroughly wet she grabbed the shampoo bottle and squeezed a generous amount onto her palm. Lathering up her hair she moaned and hummed at the feeling. She regrettably rinsed out her hair and applied the conditioner. When she rinsed her hair the second time, she twirled it up and put in a big clip so the soap would not get in it. Bella lathered up with the bar of soap; suds washing away down the drain. She'd lost track of time and did a quick and final rinse then hopped out of the shower to towel off.

She walked into her room in only her towel and still dripping- she'd left her clothes in her room- only to find Edward in her room. He was just there, laying on her bed, his head on her pillow. She stood there completely still but the door gave away her pressence as it squeeked open. Edward flashed his eyes open and sat up, feet hanging over the side.

"Sorry, I thought you would have been done and dressed by now. I'll go." He said with his eyes searching the floor. There was just no way he could look into her eyes with her standing there in only that towel. He doubted he could even make it past her if he were to get up and she not move; he would grab her and kiss her and that towel would be history in only moments.

She was glued were she was. He'd never been in her room for as long as they've known each other. He was a sight for sore eyes sitting there on her bed. 'Why does he look so sad?' She thought to herself. Their eyes met and there was a longing pulling between the two of them.

Edward could take it no longer, he stood, but she made no effort to move. He took a step towards her and still she did not move. He felt almost like a predator stalking towards his stunned prey. Their eyes still locked, they were only two feet apart. Bella finally moved and it was to Edward. His arms opened and his expression softened. When their bodies collided there was a sigh of relief.

Bella looked up to Edward and he looked down upon her and parted his lips slightly.

"Bella." He whispered and placed his large palms on her soft cheeks and without hesitation closed the distance between them. Their lips moved in sync slowly, the moment building. A furry built itself between them and their kissing became more urgent. Edward walked them slowly backward to her purple laden bed.

Bella forgot her towel; her hands all over him, in his hair, behind his neck, on his shoulders. Their lips only broke apart for a surge of air for their lungs, then back they went into this passionate kiss. She moaned as his lips parted and his tongue slipped out and barely touched her lips. "Uhhhhhhng."

At her moaning Edward pulled her closer and began to move his kisses to her cheek moving on to her jaw and down still further to her long slender neck. Bella could feel his growing want being pushed into her stomach and leaned back to give him better access to her neck and chest. His hands seemed to have minds all of their own and slid down her sides to rest on her waist. He slowly turned them both around and the back of her legs hit the bed, her knees buckled and he laid her gently onto the bed. Bella crawled up to the middle of her full size bed and raised her eyebrows to Edward. "You coming?"

With a sly glint in his eyes he smiled, "Not yet. You'll know."

He crawled his way up to her kissing the length of her legs on the way up. Edward made it to the top of her thigh and jumped on top of her; she screamed and hit him playfully. Edward's breathing sped up, his face going instantly from humor to seriousness.

"Bella, should we be doing this?" Referring to her nakedness and their precarious positions in general.

Bella smiled at him, "I don't see why not. I-I have been interested in you for quite some time now." She said almost shyly.

Edward got a spurt of confidence, "I've wanted to be with you for so long." His eyes were roaming her body and Bella felt minutely self conscious and covered her breasts. Edward felt he should even the score and sat up on his knees.

"Would you do the honors?" Bella smiled and sat up; Edward raised his arms and she pulled his shirt up and up and up over his head, rufflling his hair a bit in the process. He tossed his shirt onto the floor and leaned forward again to kiss Bella. She was occupied however with starring at his abs; she'd seen them before but not this up close and personal. She reached out an caressed his stomach, running her fingers over every muscle bunch feeling the peach fuzz that covered his pale skin.

Edward seemed to like her investigating his body and sat up in response, watching her with curiosity. Her fingers made it to center stage and down from his chiseled pecks to his belly button where began a thicker trail of hairs that led down until her fingers hit the clasp of his jeans. She looked up at him and he shifted his hips minutely closer to her and smiled in agreement; she slipped one finger behind the clasp and used her thumb to unsnap them. Edward's breathing increased yet again and put his hands into his hair; just to have something to do with them. Bella tortuously slowly unzipped his jeans and shuffled them down; Edward, glad to have those tight jeans off of his growing erection, reached behind him, still on his knees, and pulled the jeans off his legs the rest of the way.

Edward was now clad in just his boxers, Bella was starting to get restless and raised an eye brow to him. He pushed her back onto the pillow and she surprised him by hooking her feet into his boxers and tugging them down, inch by glorious inch they fell until they were on the floor with his other clothes. Bella eyed his huge erection curiously, having only seen them one during a sex ed class and even then only peeking now and then with a furious blush.

He pinned her down trying to be devious. She only laughed in response to him so he settled down between her legs. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked as a last chance to back down.

"Bring it, Bad boy!" She giggled, secretly being nervous.

He huffed trying to take control of himself and find her entrance. With one last huff he pushed forward into her not wanting to cause her excessive pain, but there was no barrier to be broken. "Oh Damn! Sooo tight!" He exclaimed and pushed in and out without meeting any resistance.

Bella moaned and revelled in the feeling of him inside of her. "You're perfect." She whispered.

He stopped and looked down at her, "I don't know how to ask this but, am I not your first?"

"Yea. No. You are my first." She stammered.

"But shouldn't I have hit some sort of barrier or whatever?" He asked becoming truly curious.

She rolled her eyes, "It was an accident. I did it myself apparently." She said blushing "Don't look at me like that. Get back to your job!" She stated with seriousness in her voice.

Edward nodded believing her, "Alright. Calm down. Just so you know... You are my first too." He said that last part with a new emotion in his eyes and gave her a sweet kiss.

Edward then pushed back into her with a new found strength and pumped into her revelling in the most wondrous feeling that he'd ever felt. Bella met his advances with her own until something happened. An explosion! They both met their climaxes simultaneously and hollered out one another's name.

When they both came down from their highs, Edward kissed her gently on the nose and whispered what he'd been holding back for years, "I love you, will always love you if you'll be mine."

Bella's answer was wrought with tears, "I love you too." They embraced for what seemed like hours afterwards.


	2. The Hunter And The Hunted

**A/N: I hope this one is better than the last. Please R&R even if it's anonymous; I love to hear from my readers. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

**The Hunter And The Hunted**

**BPOV**

"Why in the hell did I decide to walk home? Oh, that's right, because that fucking truck died!" I shouted at the top of my lungs to no one in particular. I shook my head at the ridiculous situation. "And to top that off, I think I'm lost." I muttered out, my head now hanging in shame for not knowing my way around or for that matter, how to fix my own truck. Maybe I shouldn't have taken that "short cut" back there. Doesn't seem so short now, all these trees look so much alike.

*snap*

"Hello?" I asked tentatively looking around for what could have possibly made that noise. Nobody answered so I continued my hike home.

Not two minutes later... *snap* I stopped again.

"Hello? Is someone there? This is _not_ funny." I stated with false confidence. Yet again, no answer. Maybe it's just a deer; I hope it's just a deer and not a bear or something freaky like that.

I continued on with reluctance.

_"No. No. Don't do it...."_ a whisper came. What was that?

"Okay. I know someone is there. Why are you following me?" I shouted. I had no idea where the voice had come from besides behind me. Then I heard a strange sound, like a growl; why would a person be growling? Answer: they wouldn't. Cue the freak out!

*SNAP* That was definitely a branch breaking. What. The. Hell.

I swung around towards the noise to find a shirtless man standing before me and the broken branch just behind him. He doesn't look hurt.

"Umm... Hi. Are you alright?" I inquired but he just starred at me with unfathomably dark eyes. He made no advancement nor a retreat. I knew I had to look so lost and confused but he looked more like a lion going for the kill.

With still no reply I took a step forward to him, "Who are you?"

He seemed to come out of his trance momentarily, "No one you would ever know."

"Okay mystery man, what do you want?" I asked with more of my false confidence.

His eyes raked over my body making me shiver. He was quite handsome with his pale skin, chiseled torso and red-flecked brown hair; his face was still hidden in shadows but his eyes stood out from the shadow as a deep inky black like looking into the night sky.

His eyes met mine again, "You." Before he finished that one simple word he was standing before me with his arms outstretched on either side of my head, blocking my exit, and there was a tree behind me. _'I don't recall standing against a tree a minute ago.'_

"Me?" I questioned him. "No. I-I need to get home. Leave me alone." I stuttered out nervously.

"You're not going anywhere my sweet." He spoke inches from my now very red face. He was eyeing my lips with lusty hunger now. I gulped. I was afraid but at the same time the way he spoke about wanting me had me hot and bothered.

"I know you want this." He spoke out of confidence and my face turned curious. _How would he know such a thing?_

"I can hear your heart beat..." He placed his hand on my chest over my pounding heart, a strange chill was coming from his touch. "I can smell you." He glanced down my body and I blushed deeper crimson at his insinuation. But he was right; my heart was beating hard and fast trying to escape my chest and my panties were becoming soaked with my own lust.

I was lost for words. His hand moved away from my chest and back to the tree but this time with one of my wrists being held hostage just above my head. He then pressed his whole body length against my own and I let out an involuntary gasp; he was cold, but that did not stop the warmth building up in my core. He then buried his nose into my hair with a deep intake of air and he shuttered and lowered his head to my shoulder.

"You smell too good to be real." He whispered into my ear. "How could I not take you as my own?" He was talking to himself at this point because I was pretty confused. "Or if you should not be mine..." At this he nipped at my neck and I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding back. His other hand swept down to grab my other wrist and her pulled it behind him to rest on his lower back and he put pressure on my hand as if telling me to hold him tight. He then switched his hands above my head to continue holding me there. His now free hand began to explore; caressing down my arm to my shoulder, down the swell of my breast to the curve of my ribs and finally resting on my hips. He raised his head and looked me in the eyes with an intense seriousness.

"Will you be mine?" He asked.

"Anything." Was all I could get past my lips. The seriousness left his eyes but the intensity stayed as he inched closer, his sweet breath washing over my face, until he cool red lips met my own. His lips moved with a fiery passion and I did all I could to keep up with him. My hand around his waist tried to grip onto him harder but it was like hanging one handed off of a cliff and all you could grab onto was a large river stone sticking out of the cliff face, slipping and falling, your life in the balance. He sensed my urgency and gripped my hip harder almost painfully hard pushing himself impossibly closer and let out a low growl. That had to be the sexiest thing I'd ever heard and my knees started to buckle. His hand on my hip shifted behind my thigh and pulled up. I hitched my leg up on his barely there hip and hopped with my other foot to wrap it around his waist locking my feet together behind him. If he wasn't letting me go, I wouldn't let him go; it was too late to stop, this _was_ going to happen.

He finally let go of my wrist and I threaded my fingers through his hair. His hands went to my sides and inched up my shirt but with my back pinned against the tree it did not move. Before I knew what was going on I was laying on the forest floor with him on top of me, my legs still locked around him. He tried again to take my shirt off and I wiggled just enough that it he could work it up. We broke our kissing for only a moment to take off my shirt. I shivered at the touch of his skin as we came back together with only the barrier of my thin white bra keeping me from his full touch.

He pushed his hips into me and I felt his rock hard erection. I pushed back with equal force to relieve some of the pressure that was building in my core, but it only made the pressure increase in intensity. I let out a loud groan and he growled again in response. He let my lips go to my disappointment and immediately started kissing, sucking and nipping along my jaw down across my neck and over my shoulder blade. I tried to rub my legs together to relieve some of the growing tension but he was planted between them. At the squeezing of my legs he pushed hard across my sex and gyrated his hips only to make me squirm more. His teeth caught onto my bra strap and he pulled it over my shoulder and down my arm then went to the other strap to do the same, kissing his way across my collar bone. When the second strap was down I arched my back and he slipped his hands under me to undo the clasp there. Faster than I could have imagined it was gone and a cool breeze was filtering across my bare chest, my nipples hardening in the open cool air. He stopped kissing me and sat up just enough to have a good look at me. "Perfect." He whispered and went straight for them. I arched my back in sheer pleasure at his tongue working my hard nipples one at a time.

At some point I decided this had taken long enough and pushed on him, I needed more and _now_. He looked up at me with confusion then got the point to move on. I was more than ready for him.

I raised my hips to him and he sat back on his heels to unclasp my jeans. It felt like a tortuously long time while he worked my jeans down my long slender legs only to toss the offending clothing out of sight. I reached down but he stopped me. He raised on eye brow with a devious glint in his eye and flipped us over. I smiled that he actually gave me the chance to be dominant. I scooted back so i was hovering over his thighs and unbuckled his belt; it felt like I'd nearly torn the fabric on his pants when I pulled at the button and yanked the zipper down. He didn't seem to register either as his eyes were fixated on me but not my motions. I pulled at his pants and he lifted his buttocks so I could pull down his pants. I giggled when I looked back up though as he was wearing red silk Scooby Doo boxers. Our eyes met, his were wide with embarrassment, "I can explain that..." He said worriedly. "I'm going to kill you Alice." He muttered just barely audibly. He just shook his head and I decided to let it go.

To take his mind off of that, I lowered myself again onto his hips and bulging hard on and kissed him on the lips roughly. He responded by grabbing me around the waist and caressing his hands up and down my back. I stopped kissing him and gave him a wicked look moving lower to kiss him on his neck and moving down and down across his chest and still further down his hard and defined abs. I felt him shudder with every touch and heard him groan and I could have sworn I heard him make a purring noise at some point. When I made it down to his waist band his body jerked slightly to the side, I looked up to him in question, he only nodded for me to continue. I inched down his silk boxers revelling at the sight of his engorged member uncovered and unrestrained. I'd only been with one other man before now and he had nothing on this guy, he was big to say the very least.

"Like what you see?" He questioned in a sultry voice that had me reeling.

"Absolutely." I said slowly drawing out the word.

Without another word or even a warning he flipped us over so he was hovering over me once again. He laughed at my suprise and his dominance shown again as he dipped his hand down to rub across the front of my panties. He slipped his fore finger in and literally ripped off my panties.

"Ready or not..." He said ominously. I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He lined himself up holding my hips still and letting go with one hand, swept his thumb across my sex spreading the moisture there. When he seemed to be pleased with the texture he pressed his tip to my entrance and I sighed. Without asking he plunged himself into me. We both moaned out loud at the feeling. He filled me so perfectly. Without hesitation he began to pump in and out of me hitting all the right spots. At one point he slowed down possibly to calm himself down just enough to keep going, I took over from below and thrust myself up to meet him over and over again. He didn't seem to know what to do with his hands at that point so I grabbed them and placed them on my awaiting breasts. He kneaded them and when he started to pinch and roll my nipples, I nearly came right then and there but we weren't finished just yet.

"More." I grunted out and he picked up his pace taking control again. Harder and deeper he thrust until I could take it no longer, I reached down between us and rubbed my clit only a few times before I felt the tightening begin and I knew I was about to explode.

"I-I'm... about...to...come." I gasped out, he nodded as he was completely at a loss for speech. My inner muscles clamped down and he let out a loud roar.

Finally, I came and I came hard. "Ah, ah, ah..." I screamed out arching my back off the ground. It took only one more thrust before I felt him explode inside of me- panting out his own screams- cold just like the rest of him. When our throbbings subsided he nearly collapsed on top of me but instead went back to kissing me all over until he stopped at my ear.

"I should have at least asked before. What is your name?" He whispered, his breath tickling across my ear.

I turned my head to face him and I gently smoothed out the frowning lines of his glorious face with my quivering hand, "Bella." is all I could muster.

He smiled, "I'm Edward. Can I ever see you again?" he asked hesitantly.

"Whenever you want. I am all yours." I said without missing a beat.

* * *

**Was it good for you to? XD**

**It took me a bit longer to write this one as my "distractions" were running amok.**

**So, tell me what you think. How could this have been better? Improvements?? I need some feedback people... **


	3. Sex On The Beach BellaJake

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you could possibly recognize!

* * *

**Sex on The Beach**

**(Bella/Jake)**

I was laying out on the powdery, white, beach trying to get some sun. I had always been so overly pale that I got albino jokes on the regular.

So, here I am scantly clad in my tiny blue bikini. I hadn't brought one with me on my vacation trip to visit my mom, so I borrowed one. Leave it to my mother to own only the skimpiest of bikinis. I should have just came here in a tank and shorts instead but even in that'd I'd get a bit too toasty and want to swim anyways.

I tried my hardest to just relax but every few minutes some totally hot guy would walk by and he'd end up starring at me. I didn't like the way that some of them were starring, like I was a piece of meat rather than an 18 year old woman.

I closed my eyes trying to ignore the constant feeling of eyes on my nearly bare body.

"Excuse me." A husky voice spoke but I didn't realize they were referring to me so I ignored him. He cleared his throat noisily and spoke again, "Excuse me, miss?"

I opened my eyes finally and was greeted with an amazing sight; dark russet skin, hard muscular body, long shinning black hair, and a wide white grin. I tried to focus on his eyes, "Yes?"

"I just noticed that you were alone and thought you'd enjoy some company. I'm Jacob or you can call me Jake." he seemed nice enough, and if not I could just walk back to the house, it was only two blocks away. He held out his hand in greeting.

"I'm Bella." I took his hand in mine. He didn't seem to want to let me go after the friendly shake.

"Do you... Are you from around here, Bella?" he asked uncertain of himself.

"I'm visiting my mother and step-father." I hesitated, "Are you from around here?"

"Yes, I just live two blocks over." he pointed out in the same direction my mother's house was.

"I guess we're practically neighbors then." I laughed out.

His smile got even larger, "Great! Wait... Who's your mom? And step-dad?"

"Renee and Phil Dwyer." I said with half hearted pride.

"Oh, Phil... He was my coach last year for baseball. He's a good guy."

Well, that explained that. Phil was a baseball coach, so I guess he did know something at least about my family.

"Hey, do you wanna go for a quick swim?" he asked suddenly.

"Sure. All I had planned for today anyways was getting some sun."

He hopped up lithely and held out his hand to help me up. I accepted and he nearly threw me, "Sorry. I guess I don't know my own strength." he said bashfully.

"No. It's fine. I'm pretty klutzy as is." We walked side by side until we were a few feet from the surf and Jake took off into the water. I just watched fascinated by the rippling muscles of his back and arms. I followed carefully, not wanting to do a face-plant in the surf.

The sand was rougher at the surf than where I had laid out on my towel. Here, shells of all different colors and sizes were being ground into new sand. Looking down though was a bad idea, the surf washed up again and I got dizzy immediately as the water rushed around my ankles. Instead of doing the classic Bella-face-plant, I fell backwards on my rear end. I heard a Jake choking out a laugh. Looking up I saw him stand fully erect in the choppy waves of the almost clear ocean water. A large wave of water rushed over his shoulders and rustled his hair. Water glistened off of his deeply tanned skin dripping back into the ocean it came from. His long wet hair dripping and sticking to his shoulders and chest, smaller wisps clung to his face and he swiped them back away from his eyes.

He walked toward me and help me up again, more careful this time. I didn't get my footing just yet and he pulled me into him. His warm skin was so soft and smooth, not what I expected to feel, not that I expected to touch him anyways.

"Careful there, Bella." the way he said my name, alone, caused a shiver rush down my spine, making me tremble.

I smiled up at him and he forced our eyes to lock. He held my upper arms and, walking backwards, pulled me slowly into the warm water with him as my guide.

Before I knew it we were waded out in waist deep water with soft sand under our feet once again. Boats were passing by, causing rippling wakes that broke out into larger waves, hitting the shore. I couldn't tell how far out they were as I could see all of their finer details but they were still some ways away. That's definitely one thing that I liked much better about being on land; you could tell somethings distance easier with visual markers to help you. With a vast water landscape and no markers, you could not tell exactly how far you were from one spot to the next. One thing was for certain though, the distance held between Jake and I was close but did not seem close enough. As if he'd read my mind he pulled me even closer to him. His large hands wrapped around my waist, though not in a timid fashion, but with wide spread fingers owning and not asking permission. Not knowing what to do with my own hands, I placed them on his waist at the hem of his shorts.

He saw the hesitation in my expression but never backed down. As a matter of fact, at my hesitation, I felt his well muscled leg inch around the side of my right leg. At the contact I looked up at him in question and was answered by his amazing smile.

Lifting an eyebrow and narrowing my gaze, "A bit presumptuous, don't you think?"

"Nah." he chuckled and I felt every movement of his chest pressed against mine. "I tend not to presume too much. I was just too curious to see how you'd react."

"Well, if reaction is what you're looking for then... How about this?" He still had his legs spread wide with one leg still rubbing and nudging at my own. So, I did what any other respectable woman in position would do; I racked him. I have to say I did a pretty good job too because he even dunked himself underwater with his face all scrunched up in pain and shock. When he resurfaced from the water still clutching at his manhood, he glanced up at me innocently and I smiled my most dazzling smile to him, "Was it good for you too?"

Then I proceeded to turn my back on his pathetic hunched over form and walked back to my towel and dry land.

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! To be continued...**

* * *

**Damn! I am so flat out cruel. Did you really think I was going to just let them fall into it and screw at the beach? Ya right! He's gonna have to work for it! This is Jake we're talking about not "Do-me-right-here-right-now-Edward-Cullen". So, this one will be a two-parter. **

**Reviews feed the imagination. Feed the hungry please... :D**


End file.
